Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a battery case for mounting under a floor of a vehicle.
Related Background Art
As a conventional battery case, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-70872 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) has been known, for example. The battery case disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a housing for containing a battery block, a substrate provided so as to cover an open end of the housing, a partition member disposed above the substrate, and a lid provided so as to cover the upper side of the partition member. The partition member is provided with exhaust passages for letting out high-temperature gases generated from batteries of the battery block by short-circuiting and the like and an exhaust hole communicating with the exhaust passages.